Embodiments of the inventive concept described herein relate to a rehabilitation training apparatus, and more particularly to a rehabilitation training apparatus by which rehabilitation training of the joints of a wrist and a shoulder of the user can be performed.
In general, the joints of the human body are configured such that adjacent parts of the joints may be rotated about the joints.
Meanwhile, the aged persons or the patients with disability, whose muscular forces are weak, have difficulties in exercising their joints as compared with healthy persons, and it is substantially difficult to exercise with general sports equipment in spite of the needs of exercises.
In particular, because the patients who had surgical operations on the wrists and shoulders cannot exercise by themselves, the joints of the wrists and the shoulders may be stiff and hardened due to the weal muscles and insufficient supply of nutrients.
Accordingly, long-term rehabilitation training is necessary to prevent deformation of the joints and allow the patients to return to normal activities.
Meanwhile, most of the conventional rehabilitation apparatuses have only a function of constraining the angles of the joints of the wrists and the shoulders of the user to prevent excessive exercises.
Accordingly, studies on the rehabilitation training apparatuses configured to change the angles of the joints with actuators have been made.
Therefore, the applicant has developed a rehabilitation training apparatus by which rehabilitation training of the joints of the wrists and the shoulders can be made while a hand of the user is held.